Mother issues
by CassielT
Summary: Tony and Steve have just adopted their son Peter. All that being a good father buisness makes Tony think about his own parents and that he never knew his mother. He decides to find out who she is. But what if he can't live with the truth? Stony, Superfamily and a bit Clint/Tasha
1. Chapter 1

_Hey there, _

_I had some thoughts about Tony and his parents and this is what became of them._  
_Also that's my first Stony fic so have mercy if they are a bit OoC XD_

_But I hope you'll like it anyways. Enjoy :P_

_~ Cass_

* * *

Steve woke up with the first light of the day. He stayed in bed for a while, watching his husband sleep and then got dressed. He went outside the bedroom.

By the time JARVIS told him it was time to wake up Tony, Steve had already prepared breakfast, cleaned up the mess in the kitchen form yesterday and checked if Peter was still sleeping which he was.

"Thanks JARVIS. I'm going to do it immediately."

"You're welcome Sir."

Carefully he took a cup of coffee in one hand and went up to the master bedroom of the Stark tower. He then slowly opened the door and couldn't hinder a smile appearing on his face.  
Tony Stark lay on their bed, completely tangled in his blanket. His shirt lay on the floor and the window was wide open. The light of the arc reactor covered his chest in a dim, blue light. The captain walked over to his husband and put the cup down. He leaned closer and kissed Tony softly.

"Wake up honey, breakfast is ready."

"Nah, don't wanna", Tony answered grumbling and turned around.

"You sure? What would Peter think if he wakes up and his daddy isn't there?"

"He'll think I was very tired."

"Seriously Tony? He is three years old." The iron man sighed.

"Where is my shirt? And why is it so fucking cold in here?" Steve laughed.

"Your shirt is right next to you on the floor and it is cold because at some point this morning you decided to open the window." Tony sat up and took the steaming cup Steve was offering him.

"Thank you." For a moment it seemed that Tony tried to remember what had happened. A grin appeared on his face.

"Right, I had a really nice dream and when I woke up I felt…"

"Ok enough, I guess I know where this is heading."

"It was a very nice dream, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah I got it. Love you too." Tony reached out for Steve's neck and pulled him close. They met in a deep kiss.

"I really love you."

"Yeah you do…" They let themselves fall back on the sheets and Steve began placing kisses all over Tony's chest. His husband moaned quietly and grabbed Steve's hair to pull him up. The captain shot him a challenging look. They rolled over so that Tony was on top now. He pressed himself against the taller one's body to feel every inch of it. Tony let his hands wander and Steve winced when he bit his neck. One of Tony's hands touched his stomach, drew little circles on his skin and that was the moment when Steve decided to take control again.  
They rolled over each other, nearly falling down the huge bed in the playful fight which stopped when Steve pinned down Tony's hands next to his head.

"Well that's what I call a good morning workout", Tony said breathless. Steve laughed and silenced him with a deep kiss. Without hesitation Tony stripped the captain of his shirt.

"Come on capsickles, hurry!" Steve was more than eager to do so. He leaned closer and was about to pull down Tony's pants when the crying sound of a little child resonated through the room. Steve immediately sat up as if someone had caught them doing bad things.

"Sir, little Peter just woke up."

"Thank you JARVIS", Tony said a bit annoyed. "I think we got that."

"I'm going to check on him. You put some clothe on and then we'll have breakfast." With that, the captain left the room.

* * *

Peter was standing in his bed whining for his parents.

"Hey there little one, how are you? Have you slept well?"

"Pops", Peter cried out happily when he saw him. His smile made Steve's heart race faster and he hurried to take him out of his bed.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah, really? Well then what about we go downstairs to your dad and have breakfast."

"I wanna see dad!"

"Of course you want to. So let's go." He carried his son downstairs where Tony was standing with another cup of coffee in one hand.

"Morning again handsome", he said and pecked Steve's lips. "And hey Pete. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeees."

"Well that's some good news. Come here lil man let your Pops have some freedom to prepare our breakfast right?" Peter stretched out his arms and Tony took him. He looked at him and Steve had to smile. Even when his husband always complaint about the work they had with Peter, he knew how proud Tony was and how much he loved the boy. They had adopted him half a year ago after his parents died in an accident. First they were unsure if they could handle a child between all the 'saving the world business'. But everyone encouraged them to do it and without their friends it wouldn't have worked out. But it wasn't just Tony who was fond of the little boy. Everyone who saw Peter was enraptured by him.

"By the way, Natasha and Clint are coming over later today to drink coffee and talk a bit."

"Okay I'll be here. Did you hear that?"

"Uncle Clint?"

"That's right, and you're Aunt Tasha." The little boy laughed happily. Steve smiled and took a bowl out of the fridge and put it into the microwave.

"You saw that Peter", Tony asked behind him. "That's your breakfast he's preparing there lil man."

"Yummy."

"Let's sit down", Steve said when Peter's porridge was warm enough.

"Hey capsickles, do you know where... Oh thanks."

"Always", Steve answered as he handed him the newspaper.

"Pops, I wanna play with you and dad."

"Really? What do you want to play?"

"Car!" Tony almost spit out his coffee and tried to hide it with a cough.

"What do you mean by car Peter?"

"Want to drive again!"

"Again, what - ? Tony don't tell me you let our three year old son drive a car."

"Nah, he must mean something else."

"I can't believe it. That is so irresponsible."

"Oh come one Cap it was just a little drive through the garage. Nothing dangerous and he was sitting on my lap. But you liked it right lil man?"

"Yeees I did."

"Well then next is the motorcycle." Tony looked at him with a shocked expression. "Just a joke Mr. Stark." He laughed and gave him a kiss over the table.

"Sir, incoming call from Miss Potts."

"Get her on the screen JARVIS."

"As you wish Sir." Only seconds later the face of his assistant appeared on one of the kitchen walls.

"Morning Pepper."

"Good morning Tony. Hey there Steve." The captain waved to her and smiled.

"Pepper", Peter cried out happily to his once in a while babysitter.

"Hello honey. Nice to see you."

"Don't flirt with my son, tell me what's up!"

"Since when is he so eager to work?"

"Since Peter started asking when his Aunt Pepper is coming again."

"Is he? That's so cute. I'll come over soon Pete."

"No you won't. What is it now?"

"You have a meeting in three hours", Pepper answered being the tough business woman again. "There were some complications with one of the factories. Nothing big but they want to speak to you about it." Tony looked at her displeased.

"Can't you do that? You're the CEO after all."

"But you're Tony Stark. I'm counting on you", and with that she hung up.

"What the... What is she thinking? I didn't make her CEO to still do everything myself."

"No you did it because you thought you would die. Which you fortunately didn't."

"You stay out of this."

"Just saying. You done Pete?" The boy nodded eagerly. Steve began to collect everyone's dishes but Tony put a hand on his arm.

"Let it be. I'm going to do this. You deserve some time with him."

"You sure? That's so sweet Tony."

"Well we can't have him thinking I'm so much cooler than you, can we? On the other hand it wouldn't be that wrong..."

"Very funny. Just join us when you're done."

"I will, have fun boys."

* * *

_Thanks for reading. I'll hurry with the next chapter_

_Until then write some reviews for me xP_

_~Cass_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi,_

_ here is the new chapter I hope you like it._

_~ Cass_

* * *

They played the whole morning. Build up huge Lego towers and houses, played with Tony's old miniature cars and drew pictures. At some point the iron man joined them but left again soon for his meeting.  
When he came back he found the two of them lying on the floor. Peter was sleeping and his husband put one finger to his lips to tell him to be quiet. Tony took place next to him.

"Sleeping again, huh?"

"Yeah, he fell asleep while I was reading a book to him."

"Which book?"

"Oh just, some book. It's not that important."

"You're blushing. What did you show him", Tony asked with a suspicious look.

"I told you it's… hey what do you think you're doing?" The engineer reached behind him and pulled out a thin comic book. He tried hard not to laugh.

"You were reading 'Captain America' to him?"

"Well I just thought he should know something about what we are doing, so…"

"We? You tried to pull our son on your side. We agreed on letting him decide who is better."

"Oh come on Tony that is so childish", Steve whispered back.

"Now I am childish, what are you? You tried to manipulate him."

"I didn't… Why am I even arguing with you?" The doorbell rang and Steve carefully stood up. "That must be Natasha and Clint. Let's go", he said. When Tony nearly crushed one of the Lego towers he added: "And be quiet for god's sake!"

* * *

"Hey Tasha, good to see you again", Tony said when he opened the door. He hugged the red haired woman and nodded towards Clint.

"What took you so long? Don't tell me we interrupter something?"

"If by 'something' you mean Tony complaining about me reading a book to our son then yes you did interrupt something", Steve said from behind Tony.

"Really, you're fighting? Again?"

"We're not fighting. I only told him that he's playing dirty."

"Ignore Tony for a second and come in guys. Sorry for being rude."

"Ehm no, it's fine. Not like we don't know you two", Natasha said smiling. When they entered the living room Tasha looked around. After a while she asked: "Where is Peter?"

"You sound like you just came to see him."

"No", she answered a bit too fast.

"Yes she did. She was going on about it the whole morning."

"Clint!"

"Hey Steve our son is a superhero too. He's able to melt Black Widow's heart."

"Stop that", she said with a look that let the billionaire shut up immediately.

"He's sleeping right now but we can wake him up later."

"Oh no, you don't have to do that" Natasha chipped in but looked like she meant the total opposite.

"It's fine. If he sleeps too long now his parents won't be able to sleep a wink tonight."

"As if you would be the one to get up if he comes out of his bed", Steve answered.

"Guys not again."

They sat down on the couch. "So tell us, what's new in the Barton household", Tony asked as soon as they sat down. He was sitting close to Steve now being the loving husband again.

At the beginning of their relationship those quick changes had confused him but now Steve knew that Tony never really meant what he said in their quarrels. So he allowed his husband to lean against his chest and put his arms around him.

"Not much. We thought about getting a house", Clint said.

"A house? And that you call not much…"

"I guess it came from Tasha being in love with Peter."

"Why is that a reason to buy a house?"

"Because, Steven", Tony answered while giving Natasha an appreciating look, "our friend wants to have a baby."

"Well maybe not right now but one day."

"That's great."

"Thanks Steve, I'm just not sure if it is a good thing to bring a child into this world with the Avenger stuff and all that. With Peter it was different I mean he had lost his parents and you took him in so he could have a new life."

"So practically what you want to say is that you don't want your child to be like Peter", Tony asked and immediately received a punch from Steve.

"No, that's not what I mean. It's just that we're out so often fighting and sometimes we don't come home for a week."

"What Tasha is trying to tell you is that she can't be a mother and a superhero at the same time", Clint helped out.

"Which means you'd quit being an Avenger? You're sure? We're pretty cool." She laughed.

"Of course we are. But I still have to think about that whole being a mother thing. I'd probably be a horrible mom when I think about it."

"No you won't darling."

They kept silent for a while until Tony stood up. Okay I guess I go now to wake up Peter. Do you wanna join me Tasha?"

"Sure."

"So, a baby huh", Steve said when they were gone. "That's a lot of responsibility."

"Yeah I know. But I like the thought of being a father. I never thought that Tasha would want to have children one day but now she does."

"Maybe she focuses too much on the fact that her 'job' could be bad for a child."

"She definitely does but what should I do?"

"You could leave her here for a few days so that Peter convinces her." They laughed.

"Yes that would be a good idea. Just tell me when you need a babysitter." He smirked.

"Sure, I'll just tell Tony to make a reservation in a restaurant and you can have him for the whole evening."

"What do I have to hear there; you want to sell our child?" Tony stepped back inside the room followed by Natasha who carried a tired looking Peter.

"No I was planning a romantic dinner for us and asked Clint if he would look after Peter if we would go out."

"That's a fabulous idea. What about tonight?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I am. It's been way to long since we had some alone time don't you think? I'll make the reservations."

"But I don't have a good feeling leaving Peter here. Even if someone is there to watch him he might get scared in his room if he knows that we are not home."

"If that's the only problem then he can stay with us tonight. Can't he Clint?" Her husband nodded approvingly.

"That's a great idea Tasha."

"Do you want to stay over at my and your Uncle Clint's house?"

"Yes", Peter said tiredly and buried his face in Tasha's hair.

"Then it's decided. Steve and I will have a nice Fondue tonight!"

* * *

Several hours later their friends decided it was time to head home. Peter was sleeping on Clint's arm and Steve gave him a kiss before they put him in the car.

"Just call when something happens."

"Of course we will. Don't worry too much Steve. Go and enjoy your date."

"Thanks again Tasha for taking care of him."

"You're welcome Tony. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, bye."  
Steve looked after them until the car vanished in the traffic.

"He'll be fine, believe me." Tony grinned. "Now change into something nice and then let's go."

Tony had made a reservation in one of the best restaurants in New York. It was located on top of a huge skyscraper. They had a table at one of the high windows from where they could overlook most of the city. Besides the two of them were sitting in a kind of alcove which protected them from the curious glares of other customers. It didn't happen every day that Captain America went dining with Iron Man in a public restaurant after all.

Steve was looking around the room. Pictures decorated the walls and their colors matched with the dark red of the carpets. Waiters were going around each table first bowing slightly before their customer than asking if they needed anything else.

"Nervous", Tony asked out of the blue.

"Huh?"

"You're not looking at me." Tony smiled gently and took his hand.

"It's been a while since we last went out."

"Don't you like it?"

"Yes, I just didn't notice how much I missed our alone time and maybe it scares me a bit."

"There's no need for that. Don't feel bad about yourself just because you enjoy having some time off of being a father."

"I guess you're right."

"What do you think about Natasha and Clint?"

"About their family plans", Steve asked and smiled. "I don't really know. I never thought Tasha was the type to have a family with kids and everything around that. And I think her worries are very reasonable."

"But it worked for us, didn't it?"

"That's true but it was also different for us. Peter was already older when we adopted him and what alternative did he have?"

"Orphanage." Steve nodded.

"What Tasha is so unsure about isn't having a child around but bringing one into a world in which she believes its family has no future." A waiter came to their table cutting off their conversation.

"Good evening Mr. Stark."

"Good evening."

"May I take your order?"

"Of course. Steve", Tony answered and looked at his husband.

* * *

"Don't you think she is a bit too pessimistic", Tony said after the waiter had left.

"Yes I do but in the end it's her decision."

"I'm glad we made that decision."

"Me too and it's good to hear you say that. By the way, does everyone here know you?"

"You mean because of the waiter?" Steve nodded. "I'm pretty sure every one of the staff knows my name and my face but as long as they weren't introduced to me they would not address me with my name which is one of the reasons why I wanted to come here.  
He probably knew you as well judging from the looks he gave you, which made me totally jealous by the way, but their discreet. You can come and eat without big distractions."

"Good to know." They smiled at each other. Tony was still holding Steve's hand under the table and pressed it gently. "Hey Tony, are you okay?"

"Yes why do you ask?"

"You seem bothered by something since Tasha and Clint left. It's just a feeling so maybe I'm wrong."

"Don't worry it's nothing big. Tasha made think of my parents and I once again realized how sad is that I never got to meet my mom." Steve looked at him in surprise. They never talked about their families. The captain had always thought Tony avoided the topic 'cause he knew how much it hurt Steve thinking of his family and the friends he lost. It never came to his mind that it was Tony himself who couldn't talk about it. Even though Steve knew that Tony was raised by his father he didn't imagine that his husband was unaware of his mother's identity.

"You didn't?"

"Well I did when I was very little but I don't remember anything of her. My father didn't talk about her and I never really asked. Now that it is too late I have a thousand questions in my mind but no one to answer them."

"But isn't there a way to find out?"

"Probably", Tony said and looked down on the table. "But I guess I was too scared to find out the truth. Maybe there is a reason why my father never talked about her. Maybe it is a good reason."

"Isn't it easier to know the truth than to make up things in your head? Listen, I don't want you to think that I'm butting in your business or something but if you want me to help you than just say so."

"I'd never think that and thank you. Maybe it is time to roll up the past. After all Peter has the right to now his grandma right?" He laughed.

Another waiter came and placed their meals before them. "Do you need anything else Sir?"

"Not right now thank you." He turned to his husband again. "Enough now with this serious talk. Enjoy your meal."

"You too." The billionaire took his fork and began eating.

"Ah and that is the other reason why I wanted to go here. The food is gorgeous. You want to try?" He put some food on the fork and held it out to Steve.

"Tony, stop that. That's embarrassing."

"Oh come on capsickles there's no one watching us." Steve took a quick look around. Then he leaned forward and let Tony feed him.

"Wow you're right that is good", he said while chewing.

"What about yours?"

"You didn't really give me a chance to try." Tony watched him cutting his steak and smiled. For him it could always be like that. Just the two of them. "That's delicious."

"You've got some –", Tony began than grinned and leaned forward.

"What is it?" He took his face with one hand, licked over Steve's lips then kissed him. "You had some sauce there."

"So we are doing all the cliché date things now", Steve asked with a smirk on his face.

"Sure why not?"

"That wasn't a request Tony."

"But a good idea."

"Just eat your food Stark!"

* * *

_That's it for now. If you liked it please leave review :)_

_See you in the next chapter_

_~ Cass_

Howard couldn't talk about his mother 'cause he had a bad conscious about being with his friend's girl

'He never went out of the war' 'He is very dark inside…' quotes


End file.
